familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ancestry of twins Harry and Jack Arbuthnot (b.2011)
Category:Ahnentafels Introduction :Sources include: *Arbuthnot family website genealogy section *http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/ancestry.htm *The Kittybrewster baronetcy section of the family website, no longer requiring registration *"kenwills" - that and other pages on Ancestry World Tree file by K Williams "Based on North Wales JE Griffiths Pedigrees of Anglesey and Caernarvon families" (viewers need free registration with Ancestry.com); most of the Anstruther ancestry is from that file *http://thepeerage.com *http://humphrysfamilytree.com/ancestors.html *www.clanmacfarlanegenealogy.info/genealogy/TNGWebsite/ *http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ourfamily/ Generations 2-10 ;Parents *2 William Reierson Arbuthnot (1950) - Sir William Reierson Arbuthnot, 2nd Baronet of Kittybrewster; see Arbuthnot Baronets. *3 Louise Alexandra Mary Barry (living) ;Grandparents *4 John Sinclair-Wemyss Arbuthnot (1912-1992) - *5 (Margaret) Jean Duff (1919) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff.htm - ref II.F.1 C.i.7.f *6 (Edward) Bruce Barry (1928-1995) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/barry.htm *7 Bernice Pamela Cheeseman (1929-2011) - ;Great-grandparents *8 Kenneth Wyndham Arbuthnot (1873-1915) - *9 Janet Elspeth Sinclair-Wemyss (1889-1982) - *10 Alexander Gordon Duff (1884-1978) - *11 Janet (`Jenny') Macfie Blaikie (1879-1972) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/blaikie.htm - ref A.1.c.(B)(4) *12 (Albert) Lawrence Barry (1900-1956) - *13 Laura Joan McIntosh (c1900-) - *14 William Lewis Cheeseman (1904-1964) - *15 Doris Hudson (1903-1999) - ;Great-great-grandparents *16 William Reierson Arbuthnot (1826-1913) - *17 Mary Helen Anstruther (1839-1912) - *18 Major Robert Dunbar Sinclair-Wemyss (1859-1923), lessee of Wedderburn Castle, Duns, Berwickshire - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wemyss.htm has further detail, October 2011 *19 Edith Wallace (1863-1929) - *20 (Edward) Alexander James Duff (1847-1916) - *21 (Amy) Katherine Barnett (1854-1943) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/barnett.htm - a.C (d)(5)(ix) *22 Walter Biggar Blaikie (1847-1928) - *23 Janet Marshall Macfie (1852-1942) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm, ref (3)3.i.i. about 30% of the way down the page *24 (Albert) Edward Barry (c1870-) - *25 Alice Marsh (1870-) - *26 Alfred Edward McIntosh () - *27 Jane Ward () - *28 Stephen William Cheeseman (1878-) - *29 Frances Agnes Walker (1879-) - *30 Herbert Hudson (1879-1949) - *31 Mary Ann Forrest (c1879-) - ;3-great-grandparents *32 George Arbuthnot (1772-1843) - one of his older brothers was "Sir William Arbuthnot, 1st Bt of Edinburgh. Born Edinburgh 24 December 1766. Died 18 September 1829. For further details see Table K." *33 Elizabeth Fraser (1792-1834) - "Eliza" *34 Philip Anstruther (1802-1862) - kenwills *35 Mary Frances Stewart-Mackenzie (1819-1913) - kenwills *36 David Sinclair-Wemyss (1813-1877) - *37 Elizabeth Sutherland (1832-1872) - *38 David Wallace (1823-1877) - *39 Janet Weir (1835-1902) - *40 Admiral Norwich Duff (1792-1862) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff.htm, ref ...VII.C.i. about halfway down the page *41 Helen Mary Shoolbred (1811-1895) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/shoolbred.htm *42 Henry Barnett, MP, JP, DL (1815-1896) - *43 Emily Ann Stratton (1816-1883) - *44 Rev Prof William Garden Blaikie, DD (1820-1899) - Moderator of the General Assembly, Church of Scotland, 1892. *45 Margaret Catharine Biggar (1823-1915) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/biggar.htm, ref (i)AA.aa.A.4.a.I.i. *46 John Macfie of Edinburgh (1826-1896) - *47 Lillias Fullarton (1827-1913) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/fullarton.htm, ref A.6.i. *48 Alexander Ramsay later Barry (-bef1898) - *49 Elizabeth ('Mary Ann') Unknown () - *50 Robert Marsh () - *51 ) - *52 Thomas McIntosh () - *53 *54 William Ward () - *55 *56 Stephen Cheeseman (1850-1901) - *57 Elizabeth Lewis (1850-) - *58 Walter Richard Walker () - *59 Susannah Hamilton Major () - *60 William Hudson (-c1896) - *61 Emmie Stephenson () - *62 *63 ;4-great-grandparents *64 Robert Arbuthnot, Jr, 2nd of Haddo-Rattray (c1728-1803) - *65 Mary Urquhart (1745-1818) - *66 Donald Fraser (-1798) - md Inverness 25 April 1791 ***need parents; none on Worldconnect, Oct 2010 *** *67 Mary Ord (1768-1842) - pedigree and another pedigree *68 Robert Anstruther (1757-aft1801) - *69 Anne Nairne (bef1801-1804) - *70 Rt Hon James Alexander Stewart-Mackenzie (1784-1843) - b 23 Sep 1784, d 24 Sep 1843 - kenwills 127505 *71 Mary Elizabeth Frederica Mackenzie (1783-1862) - d 28 Nov 1862 - kenwills 127503 *72 William Sinclair-Wemyss (c1790-1831) - *73 Henrietta Dunbar (1790-1820) - *74 George Mackay Sutherland (1798-1847) - *75 Elizabeth Walker (1801-1844) - *76 John Wallace (1796-1859) - *77 Janet Brown () - *78 John Weir (-1885) - *79 Janet Baird (1794-) - http://kittybrewster.com/ancestry/baird.htm *80 Captain George Duff (c1764-1805) - *81 Sophia Dirom (1764-1827) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/dirom.htm *82 Dr John Shoolbred (c1766-1831) - *83 Lucy Rand (1777-aft1832) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand.htm *84 George Henry Barnett (1780-1871) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/barnett.htm ref a.C(d) *85 Elizabeth (Bess) Canning (c1777-1838) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/canning.htm, ref II.F.(b), near bottom of page *86 John Stratton (1781-1819) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/stratton.htm *87 Frances Maria Jodrell (1782-1850) - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/jodrell.htm, near bottom of page *88 James Ogilvie Blaikie of Craigiebuckler (1786-1836) - Advocate and Lord Provost of Aberdeen *89 Jane or Jean Garden (1794-1857) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/garden.htm, near bottom of page *90 Walter Biggar (1787-1867) - *91 Anne Duff (c1784-1876) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff.htm, ref II.F.1.VII.K. *92 William Macfie of Langhouse (1776-1854) - *93 Janet Marshall (1790-1858) - *94 Allan Fullarton of Greenock and Glasgow (1781-1865) - *95 Janet Wilson (1791-1893) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm *96 ) - *97 ) - *98 ) - *99 ) - *100 ) - *101 ) - *102 ) - *103 ) - *104 ) - *105 ) - *106 ) - *107 ) - *108 ) - *109 ) - *110 ) - *111 ) - *112 Stephen Cheeseman (1816-1898) - *113 Grace Tyrell (1820-1862) - or "Tearell" *114 ) - *115 ) - *116 ) - *117 ) - *118 ) - *119 ) - *120 ) - *121 ) - *122 ) - *123 ) - *124 ) - *125 ) - *126 ) - *127 ) - ;5-great-grandparents *128 Robert Arbuthnot, Sr, 1st of Haddo-Rattray (c1694-1756) - *129 Mary Petrie (-1756) - *130 Captain John Urquhart of Craigstone (1696-1756) - *131 Jean Urquhart (1722-1767) - John's first cousin twice removed *132 ) - *133 ) - *134 Richard Ord (c1730-) - "of The Merkinch, Inverness": http://www.kittybrewster.com/members/j.htm ***need parents *** *135 Elizabeth MacKenzie (c1734-1790) - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=mwballard&id=I100904 and more detailed tree *136 John Anstruther of Anstruther, 2nd Bt (1718-1799) - *137 Janet Fall (c1717-1802) - *138 Alexander Nairne of Drunkilbo () - *139 Preston Balneairs () - *140 Hon Admiral Keith Stewart (1739-1795) - *141 Georgiana Isabella D'Aguilar (c1761) - *142 ) - *143 ) - *144 ) - *145 ) - *146 ) - *147 ) - *148 ) - *149 ) - *150 ) - *151 ) - *152 Robert Wallace (1769-1855) - http://kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wallace.htm *153 Jean Weir (1770-) - *154 ) - *155 ) - *156 ) - *157 ) - *158 Alexander Baird of Lockwood (1765-1833) - *159 Jean Moffat (c1768-1851) - *160 James Duff of Banff (1729-1804) - see also *182 *161 Helen Skene (1734-1764) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/skene.htm *162 Provost Alexander Dirom (1725-1788) - Provost of Banff *163 Anne Fotheringham (c1733-1819) - his second wife *164 James Shoolbred (c1737-1818) - *165 Helen Stark (-aft1830) - ***need parents *** *166 Cater Rand of Lewes (1749-1825) - *167 Mary Scrace (1755-1783) - *168 Benjamin Barnett (1735-c1804) - *169 Avice Wheate (1748-1822) - *170 Stratford Canning (1744-1787) - see particularly http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/obitandbiog_Stratford_Canning1744.htm *171 Mehitabel (Hitty) Patrick (1749-1831) - *172 George Stratton of Madras (1733-1800) - "of Madras and Tew Park": http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/stratton.htm, ref A. *173 Hester Eleanora Light (c1748-1834) - ***need parents, Stratton file has no more on her, Oct 2011 *** *174 John Bower later Jodrell (c1747-1796) - took wife's family name after inheritance *175 Frances Bower Jodrell (c1751-1821) - see her entry near the bottom of http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/jodrell.htm for her husband's siblings *176 John Blaikie (1756-1826) - "Plumber. Founder of the firm of John Blaikie & Sons of Aberdeen." http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/blaikie.htm *177 Helen Richardson (1765-1844) - *178 William Garden (1747-1800) - *179 Eliza or Elizabeth Logie (c1753-) - *180 Robert Biggar (1767-) - *181 Louisa Balfour (1767-1856) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm, ref A.4.c.aa.III.ii.(Q)(a) *182 James Duff of Banff (1729-1804) - =*160 *183 Margaret Ogilvie Dunbar (1754-1829) - his second wife *184 Robert Macfie (1746-1827) - " of Langhouse, Inverkip, Renfrewshire." *185 Mary Andrew (1749-1815) - *186 Claud Marshall (fl.1858) (??) "of Craignestock, Lanarkshire, writer of Glasgow" - married at Craignestock, Lanarkshire, 1780 *187 Janet Fairie (1759-) *188 Allan Fullarton (1744-1798) - *189 Catherine McKellar () - ***need parents *** *190 Dr John Wilson (c1762-) - *191 Agnes Muir (1764-) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm *192 ) - (Ancestors of Louise Alexandra Mary Barry) *193 ) - *194 ) - *195 ) - *196 ) - *197 ) - *198 ) - *199 ) - *200 ) - *201 ) - *202 ) - *203 ) - *204 ) - *205 ) - *206 ) - *207 ) - *208 ) - *209 ) - *210 ) - *211 ) - *212 ) - *213 ) - *214 ) - *215 ) - *216 ) - *217 ) - *218 ) - *219 ) - *220 ) - *221 ) - *222 ) - *223 ) - *224 John Cheeseman (1793-1844) - *225 Mary Ann Masters (c1789-1860) - *226 ) - *227 ) - *228 ) - *229 ) - *230 ) - *231 ) - *232 ) - *233 ) - *234 ) - *235 ) - *236 ) - *237 ) - *238 ) - *239 ) - *240 ) - *241 ) - *242 ) - *243 ) - *244 ) - *245 ) - *246 ) - *247 ) - *248 ) - *249 ) - *250 ) - *251 ) - *252 ) - *253 ) - *254 ) - *255 ) - ;6-great-grandparents *256 John Arbuthnot, Sr, of Whitehill and Toddlehills (c1670-) - "Floruit 1709". For his ancestry, see A.1.e. on Table H. Thought to be he who was born 1670 and died 1742 - shown on Table 2. Married first in Peterhead, 26 October 1693: *257 Barbara MacRanald (c1670) - *258 ) - *259 ) - *260 James Urquhart of Knockleith (-1710) - great-uncle of *262 *261 Margaret Fraser () - James's first cousin *262 William Urquhart, 21st of Meldrum () - great-nephew of *260 *263 Mary Forbes (c1695-1750) - (see A.1.a. on Table D.) *264 ) - *265 ) - *266 ) - *267 ) - *268 ) - *269 ) - *270 John MacKenzie () - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=mwballard&id=I100901&style=TEXT *271 ) - *272 John Anstruther, 1st Bt (1678-1753) - *273 Lady Margaret Carmichael (bef1702-1721) - *274 James Fall (c1700-) - *275 Jean Murray (bef1701-) - *276 David Nairne of Drunkilbo () - *277 Susan Lyon () - *278 ) - *279 ) - *280 Alexander Stewart, 6th Earl of Galloway (1694-1773) - *281 Catherine Cochrane of Dundonald (bef1710-1786) - *282 Ephraim Lopes Pereira D'Aguilar, 2nd Baron (1739-1802) - *283 Sarah Mendes Da Costa (c1742-1783) - *284 ) - *285 ) - *304 William Wallace () -http://kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wallace.htm *305 Mary Bicket () - *306 James Weir () - *307 Janet Fisher () - *308 ) - *309 ) - *310 ) - *311 ) - *312 ) - *313 ) - *314 ) - *315 ) - *316 William Baird (1721-) - http://kittybrewster.com/ancestry/baird.htm for these four *317 Jean Baillie () - *318 James Moffat () - *319 Janet Craig () - *320 Alexander Duff, 1st of Hatton (1688-1753) - One of 36 children. *321 Catherine Duff of Dipple (1683-1758) - Alexander's first cousin *322 George Skene of Rubislaw (c1699-1757) - *323 Helen Thomson (c1700-1768)), daughter of J Thomson or of Alexander Thomson of Portlethen. - *324 Alexander Dirom () - Their son was born at Muiresk October 1725. http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/dirom.htm has no more about this couple, Oct 2011. *325 Janet Reid () - *326 Dr Charles Fotheringham () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/dirom.htm has no more about this couple (born probably about 1700), Oct 2011. *327 Katherine Skene () - *328 John Shoolbred () - Married in Auchtermuchty, Fife *329 Isobel Moffat () - *330 ) - *331 ) - *332 Charles Rand of Lewes (c1719-1763) - *333 Lucy Verrall (-1781) - *334 Henry Scrace ( ) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand.htm shows no parentage, Oct 2011 *335 Elizabeth Unknown () - *336 Commodore Curtis Barnett (1696-1746) - "Probably born Alverstoke, Hants 20th April 1696. Died in command of East Indies Squadron April 1746" *337 Elizabeth Rosewell (1700-1775) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/barnett.htm has no more on her, Oct 2011 *338 Sir George Wheate (1695-1751) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wheate.htm "of Lechdale Manor, Glocs" *339 Avice Ackworth () - *340 Counsellor Stratford Canning Sr of Garvagh (c1703-1775) - *341 Letitia Newburgh (c1717-1786) - *342 Robert Patrick of Coleraine (1723-1768) - *343 Elizabeth Steele (-1800) - *344 John Stratton (1703-1752) - *345 Mary Bright (-1748) - *** need parents; Stratton file has no more on her, Oct 2011 *** *346 ) - *347 ) - *348 Miles Bower () - *349 Sarah Unknown () - *350 Francis Jodrell (1723-1750) - *351 Jane Butterworth (c1723-) - *352 David Blaikie in Little Dunkeld () - "Farmer near Dunkeld. " *353 Mary Bisset of Perth () - *** need parents; Blaikie file has no more on her, Oct 2011 *** *354 James Richardson (1720-1777), Perthshire merchant and brewer - *355 Mary Grant, born 1743, married in Perth 18th September 1763, died 1811. Mary was dau of Andrew Grant (died in [[Cowford; son of David Grant who died in Bonhard) and Mary Stewart (born in Dalguise).)]] - *356 John Garden (c1720) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/garden.htm says (Oct 2011) no evidence of parentage *357 ) - *358 George Logie (c1717-1752) - Sheriff-Clerk of Kincardineshire - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/garden.htm has no more on him, Oct 2011 *359 Eliza Forbes (c1724-) - christened St Nicholas, Aberdeen, 19th March 1724 *360 Walter Biggar of Woolmet (1725-) - *361 Mary Spence () - *362 Major Henry Balfour (1724-1791) - whose brother James, 2nd of Pilrig, counted among his descendants the novelist Graham Greene and his brother Sir Carleton Greene of the BBC *363 Jane Elliot (1748-1815) - *364 ) - =*320 *365 ) - =*321 *366 James Dunbar () - *367 Isabel Abercrombie of Birkenbog () - *368 William Macfie (1710-1789) - *369 Mary Ramsay (1708-1760) - *370 Captain William Andrew of Greenock (1708-1792) - *371 Mary Benson of Whitehaven () - *372 Sheriff Marshall () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm has (at Oct 2011) no further detail *373 ) - *374 James Fairie of Farme () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm has (at Oct 2011) no further detail *375 ) - *376 Alexander Fullarton () - Married in Kilbride, Bute 22 December 1743 *377 Jean Hamilton (1725-) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/fullarton.htm has (in Oct 2011) no information about this couple's ancestry *378 ) - *379 ) - *380 Dr Robert Wilson (1731-), surgeon of Cumnock - married 1756 *** need parents *** *381 Mary Campbell of Skipness (1735-) - *** need parents *** *382 Dr William Muir (1725-) - *383 Janet Tough (1726-) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm *384 ) - Ancestors of Louise Alexandra Mary Barry *448 Stephen Cheeseman (1761-1841) - *449 Sarah Bejent (1762-1819) - *450 ) *451 ) ;7-great-grandparents *512 Robert Arbuthnot, Jr, of Whitehill, near [[Scotsmill (c1650-)]] - *513 ) - *514 ) - *515 ) - *516 ) - *517 ) - *518 ) - *519 ) - *520 Patrick Urquhart, 18th of Meldrum and Lethenty (1611-1664) - brother of *523 - see also *2096 *521 Lady Margaret Ogilvie () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/ogilvie.htm; see also *2097 *522 James Fraser of Tyrie () - *523 Unknown Urquhart (aft1610-) - sister of *520, great-aunt of *524 *524 John Urquhart, 20th of Meldrum (1668-1726) - great-nephew of *523; Kittybrewster says married in 1667, which must be wrong *525 Jean Campbell of Cawdor () - *526 Sir William Forbes of Monymusk, 4th Bt () - *527 Lady Jean Keith (), daughter of the Hon Sir John Keith, 1st Earl of Kintore, son of William Keith, 6th Earl Marischal - NOT on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/keith.htm, Oct 2011 *540 Alexander MacKenzie () - MacKenzie men *541 Elizabeth Rose () - More detailed MacKenzie pedigree *542 ) - *543 ) - *544 William Anstruther (-1711) - *545 Helen Hamilton () - need parents *546 James Carmichael, 2nd Earl of Hyndford (-1737) - *547 Elizabeth Maitland of Lauderdale (c1682-1753) - *548 ) - *549 ) - *550 Patrick Murray (bef1685-) - need parents *551 ) - *552 ) - *553 ) - *554 ) - *555 ) - *556 ) - *557 ) - *558 ) - *559 ) - *560 James Stewart, 5th Earl of Galoway (-1746) - *561 Catherine Montgomerie () - *562 John Cochrane, 4th Earl of Dundonald (1687-1720) - *563 Anne Murray (bef1691-1710) - *564 Diego Moses Lopes D'Aguilar, Baron HRE (1699-1758) - *565 Simha Da Fonseca (-1755) - *566 Moses Mendes Da Costa (-1756) - *567 Rebecca Salvador () - *568 ) - *569 ) - *570 ) - *571 ) - *608 John Wallace (1684-1758) - *609 Elizabeth Boyd (c1691-) - *610 Robert Bicket () - *611 Mary Crielman () - *612 ) - *613 ) - *632 Alexander Baird (c1689-1766) - *633 Unknown Cumming () - Alex's first wife *634 ) - *635 ) - *636 ) - *637 ) - *638 ) - *639 ) - *640 Patrick Duff of Craigston (1655-1731) - brother of *642; second marriage was to Mary Urquhart (-1764) on 4 October 1701: she's at the bottom of http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/urquhart.htm, Oct 2011 *641 Anne Innes (-1700) - his first wife *642 William Duff of Dipple (1653-1752) - brother of *640; = *736 on David Cameron's ancestry *643 Jean Gordon (c1653-) of Edinglarrie - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/gordon.htm *644 Professor George Skene (c1666-1708) - *645 Catherine or Catharine Adie (c1680-) - first cousin; see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/skene.htm *646 ) - *647 ) - *648 ) - *649 ) - *650 ) - *651 ) - *652 ) - *653 ) - *654 ) - *655 ) - *656 James Shoolbred () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/shoolbred.htm has no parentage, Oct 2011 *657 Agnes Blyth () - *658 ) - *659 ) - *660 ) - *661 ) - *662 ) - *663 ) - *664 Cater Rand of Colchester (1684-1748) - *665 Anne Unknown (-1770) - *666 Richard Verrall ( ) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand.htm has no parentage, Oct 2011 *667 Sarah Unknown () - *668 ) - *669 ) - *670 ) - *671 ) - *672 Benjamin Barnett (c1669-1703) - Top entry in http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/barnett.htm; "Baptised Alverstoke ... Lieutenant RN. Married St Thomas's Cathedral, Portsmouth, 16th March 1695 the widow Mary Willin. Serving on H.M.S. Stirling Castle, he perished when she foundered on the Goodwin Sands in the hurricane of 26th/27th November 1703. See Burke's Landed Gentry." *673 Mary Unknown () - *674 ) - *675 ) - *676 Sir Thomas Wheate, 1st Bt (1667-1721) - *677 Anne Sawbridge (-1719), buried at Glympton (as was her husband) *678 Sir Jacob Ackworth () - Knt, Surveyor to the Navy; http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wheate.htm has no more on him, Oct 2011 *679 ) - *680 George Canning () - *681 Abigail Stratford of Baltinglas () - *682 Obadiah Newburgh () - *683 ) - *684 ) - *685 ) - *686 Robert Steele of Rathbride, Co Kildare () - *687 Mehetabel Paul () - "daughter of Sir Joshua Paul of Co Carlow", http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/canning.htm *688 Peter Stratton (1674-1720) - top listing on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/stratton.htm in October 2011 *689 Elizabeth Sylvester (c1674-) - *** need parents; Stratton file has no more on her, Oct 2011 *** *690 ) - *691 ) - *692 ) - *693 ) - *694 ) - *695 ) - *696 ) - *697 ) - *698 ) - *699 ) - *700 Francis Jodrell (1690-c1757) - "Probably son of Edmond Jodrell and Elizabeth Molyneaux. Married Preston, Lancs 12th November 1713" *701 Hannah Ashton (-1727) - *702 Thomas Butterworth () - no more on Jodrell page, Oct 2011 *703 ) - *704 David Blaikie of the Border (). Fled north to Perth 1715. - top entry on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/blaikie.htm, Oct 2011. *705 ) - *706 ) - *707 ) - *708 Thomas Richardson in Perth () - *709 Beatrix Austin () - *710 Rev John Forbes () - Minister at Stonehaven. http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/garden.htm has (in Oct 2011) no parentage for this couple. *711 Elizabeth Farquharson (-1730) - died Mill of Forest, Kincardineshire *712 ) - *713 ) - *714 ) - *715 ) - *716 ) - *717 ) - *718 ) - *719 ) - *720 Captain Robert Biggar () - *721 Margaret Douglas () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/biggar.htm has no more on her, Oct 2011 *722 David Spence () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/biggar.htm has no more on him, Oct 2011, except "A Mary dau of David Spence (and Katharine Rich) was bap Orphir, Orkney 23 Mar 1739." *723 ) - *724 James Balfour, 1st of Pilrig (1681-1737) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm *725 Louisa Hamilton (1686-1750) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/hamilton.htm *726 William Elliot of Wolfelee (1688-1768) - *727 Helen Elliot () - daughter of Robert Elliot of Midlem Mill *728 ) - *729 ) - *730 ) - *731 ) - *732 Sir William Dunbar () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff.htm has (in Oct 2011) no parentage for him *733 ) - *734 ) - *735 ) - *736 Robert Macfie (c1680-c1749) "Left Ayrshire in the 18th century and settled in Inverkip, Renfrewshire." - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm has no parentage for him, Oct 2011 *737 Mary Lyon (1683-) - *738 John Ramsay (1677-) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm has no more on this couple, Oct 2011 *739 Mary McNilous () - *740 Thomas Andrew () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm has (in Oct 2011) no further detail *741 ) - *762 ) - *763 ) - *764 Mungo Muir (1686-1734) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm *765 Mary Findlay () - his second wife, Married Kilmarnock 2nd November 1713 *766 William Tough (1689-1733) - *767 Margaret Hunter) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm has her husband's ancestry but (in Oct 2011) not hers *768 ) - Ancestors of Louise Alexandra Mary Barry *896 Stephen Cheeseman (1723-1778) - *897 Angelica Allen (c1730-1782) - *898 ) - *899 ) - Generations 11-20 ;8-great-grandparents *1024 Robert Arbuthnot, Sr, of Scotsmill (1610-1682) - paternal line; Scotsmill is near Peterhead *1025 Beatrix Gordon (1606-1682) - "daughter of JOHN GORDON of Chapeltown & of Sheills by MARGARET, née ARBUTHNOT (see B.3.a. on Table N)." *1026 ) - *1027 ) - *1040 John Urquhart (1547-1631) - (grandfather of *1048; = *1046 = *4192! ) *1041 Elizabeth Seton () - (grandmother of *1048; = *1047 = *4193! ) *1042 ) - check Ogilvie page *1043 ) - *1044 Sir Alexander Fraser, 8th of Philorth () - *1045 Magdalen Ogilvie () - *1046 John Urquhart (1547-1631) - = *1040 = *4192 *1047 Elizabeth Seton () - = *1041 = *4193 *1048 Adam Urquhart, 19th of Meldrum (-1684) - Married in 1635; grandson of *1040 and *1041 *1049 Lady Mary Gordon () - see Kittybrewster's main Gordon page, extreme right near the middle *1050 Sir Hugh Campbell of Cawdor () - *1051 Lady Henrietta Stewart () - *1052 Sir John Forbes of Monymusk, 3rd Bt () - *1053 The Hon Margaret Arbuthnot (c1642-) - *1054 The Hon Sir John Keith, 1st Earl of Kintore () - - note that the Baird file includes Lady (Ethel) Sydney Keith- Falconer, 11th Countess of Kintore *1055 ) - *1056 ) - *1057 ) - *1080 Kenneth MacKenzie () - http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=david_hughey&id=I172251&style=TEXT *1081 Mary MacKenzie () - *1082 ) - *1083 ) - *1084 ) - *1085 ) - *1086 ) - *1087 ) - *1088 Philip Anstruther (bef1633-1702) - *1089 Christian Lumsden () - *1090 ) - *1091 ) - *1092 John Carmichael, 1st Earl of Hyndford, 2nd Lord (1638-1710) - *1093 Hon Beatrix Drummond () - *1094 John Maitland, 5th Earl of Lauderdale (c1655-1710) - *1095 Margaret Cuninghame (1662-1742) - *1096 ) - *1097 ) - *1120 Alexander Stewart (-1690) - need parents *1121 Mary Douglas (c1645-) - *1122 Alexander Montgomery, 9th Earl of Eglingtoun (c1660-1729) - *1123 Margaret Cochrane () - sister of *1124 *1124 John Cochrane, 2nd Earl of Dundonald (c1650-1690) - brother of *1123 *1125 Susannah Douglas-Hamilton of Hamilton (c1664-1737) - "b: BET 1659 AND 1669" *1126 Charles Murray, 1st Earl of Dunmore (1661-1710) - *1127 Catherine Watts (-c1710) - *1128 Manuel Lopes Pereira () - *1129 Banca Teresa () - need parents *1130 ) - *1131 ) - *1132 Jacob Mendes Da Costa () - need parents *1133 ) - *1134 Francis Salvador () - need parents *1135 Rachel Da Costa () - *1136 ) - *1137 ) - *1216 James Wallace (c1660-) - Born Kilmarnock; James and Mary are in the top box of The Genealogy of the Wallace Family, Nov 2011 *1217 Mary Harris (c1656-) - Born Kilmarnock *1218 John Boyd () - "son of James Boyd and Margaret Brown c.1655; dau of James Brown and Christian Boyd " *1219 Elizabeth Miller () - "dau of Robert (John) Miller and Helen Lamont" *1220 ) - *1221 ) - *1222 John Crielman () - these and some above are from http://kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wallace.htm *1223 Agnes Fergusen () - *1224 ) - *1225 ) - *1264 Alexander Baird (c1659-) - "Double-ribbed Sandy"; top entry on The Genealogy of the Baird Family of Gartsherrie, Nov 2011 *1265 ) - *1266 ) - *1267 ) - *1268 ) - *1269 ) - *1270 ) - *1271 ) - *1272 ) - *1273 ) - *1274 ) - *1275 ) - *1276 ) - *1277 ) - *1278 ) - *1279 ) - *1280 Alexander Duff of Keithmore (1623-1696) - see *1284; = *1472 on David Cameron ancestry *1281 Helen Grant (1635-1694) - see *1285 *1282 ) - *1283 ) - *1284 Alexander Duff of Keithmore (1623-1696) - = *1280 *1285 Helen Grant (1635-1694) - = *1281 *1286 George or John Gordon of Park () - Gordon page says "John Gordon of Park" but Duff page calls him George, Oct 2011 *1287 ) - *1288 Robert Skene of Potterton (c1621-1693) - *1289 Janet Jaffray (c1621-) - *1290 David Adie of Newark and Easter Echt () - Married 1671 *1291 Katharine Skene (1646-) - *1328 Nathaniel Rand (c1658-) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand1.htm *1329 Christine Cater (c1658-) - *1330 ) - *1331 ) - *1352 Thomas Wheate (-1668) - Buried at Glympton *1353 Frances Jenkinson (-1706) - Buried at Glympton *1354 George Sawbridge () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wheate.htm has no more on him, Oct 2011 *1355 ) - *1356 ) - *1357 ) - *1358 ) - *1359 ) - *1360 William Canning (-1641) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/canning.htm *1361 ) - *1416 William Richardson () - *1417 ) - *1440 William Wallace Biggar () - *1441 ) - *1442 ) - *1443 ) - *1444 ) - *1445 ) - *1446 ) - *1447 ) - *1448 James Balfour. Born Edinburgh 1652. Died 1703) - Governor of Darien Company *1449 Helen Smith () - who in 1712 married a first cousin William Cochrane Jr of Rochsoles, previously married to their uncle Alexander's daughter Levisa *1450 Sir Robert Hamilton of Airdrie, 3rd Bt (1650-1705) - *1451 Elizabeth Cochrane () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/hamilton.htm and http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/hope.htm *1452 Thomas Elliot in Oakwood (1659-1723) Thomas was a descendant of the Elliots of Horsely Hill. - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm *1453 Jean Inglis () - *1454 ) - *1455 ) - *1474 John Lyon () - this couple is at the top end of http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm, Oct 2011 *1475 Katherine Unknown () - *1476 ) - *1477 ) - *1528 W Muir of Bruntwood, Ayrshire() - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm *1529 ) - *1530 John Findlay (c1630-1697) - Born and died at Kilmarnock *1531 Margaret Smyth (c1642-1726) - Born Kilmarnock *1532 Jasper Tough (1658-1731) - Apothecary surgeon. Married Probably 1687 or 1688. *1533 Janet Taylor () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm has no more on her, Oct 2011 *1534 ) - *1535 ) - *1536 ) - Ancestors of Louise Alexandra Mary Barry *1792 Philip Cheeseman (c1703-1769) - married Elham, Kent, 20 August 1722 *1793 Rosamund Brice () - *1794 ) - *1795 ) - ;9-great-grandparents *2048 John Arbuthnot. Notary public at Rora (c1560-) *2049 Unknown Stevenson (c1560-) *2050 John Gordon of Chapeltown and of Sheills (c1600-) - or "Sheils"; Margaret's third husband *2051 Margaret Arbuthnot (c1600-) - (see A.3.a. on Table N). (not now B.3.a) *2080 Alexander Urquhart of Cromarty () - these two from http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/urquhart.htm - son John was father of *2096 (AKA *520) *2081 Beatrix Innes (), daughter of ______ Innes of Auchintoul *2082 Alexander Seton () - these two from http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/urquhart.htm *2083 Christian Fraser () - *2096 Patrick Urquhart, 18th of Meldrum and Lethenty (1611-1664) - = *520 and *526, believe it or not; grandson of *2080 and *2081 *2097 Lady Margaret Ogilvie () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/ogilvie.htm; = *521 *2098 3rd Marquess of Huntly () - *2099 Mary Grant () - *2100 Colin Campbell of Ardrassie () - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/urquhart.htm for these four *2101 Elizabeth Brodie () - *2102 4th Earl of Moray () - *2103 Lady Margaret Home () - *2104 Sir William Forbes, 2nd Bt () - *2105 Jean Burnett () - *2106 Sir Robert Arbuthnot (c1617-1655) - Created 1st Viscount of ARBUTHNOT and Lord of BERVIE, 16 November 1641. Top entry on http://www.kittybrewster.com/d.htm; ancestors on Table C, E.1.b. *2107 Lady Marjorie Carnegie (-1651) - Sir Robert's first wife, "widow of William Halyburton of Pitcur and daughter of the 1st Earl of Southesk" *2108 William Keith, 6th Earl Marischal () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/d.htm has no more detail, Oct 2011 *2160 Roderick MacKenzie (1610-) - These four and ancestors and Thinner line but more detail *2161 Janet Fraser () - *2162 Kenneth MacKenzie () - *2163 Jean Chisholm () - *2176 Robert Anstruther (-1645) - *2177 Mary Swift (bef1617-) - need parents *2178 James Lumsden () - need parents and spouse *2184 William Carmichael, Master of Carmichael (-1657) - *2185 Grizel Douglas of Douglas () - *2186 David Drummond, 3rd Lord Maderty (-1692) - *2187 Lady Beatrice Graham (1615-1691) - need parents *2188 Charles Maitland, 3rd Earl of Lauderdale (1620-1691) - *2189 Elizabeth Lauder (1622-aft1685) - *2190 Alexander Cuninghame, 10th Earl of Glencairn (-1670) - *2191 Nicol Stewart of Kirkhill () - need parents *2242 James Douglas (1623-1671) - *2243 Margaret Stewart (1625-1672) - *2244 Alexander Montgomery, 8th Earl of Eglington (-1701) - *2245 Elizabeth Crichton () - need parents *2246 William Cochrane, Lord Cochrane (bef1638-1679) - *2247 Catherine Kennedy of Cassillis (bef1638-1700) - *2248 William Cochrane, Lord Cochrane (bef1638-1679) - = *2246 *2249 Catherine Kennedy of Cassillis (bef1638-1700) - = *2247 *2250 William Douglas-Hamilton, 3rd Duke of Hamilton (1634-1694) - *2251 Anne Hamilton, Duchess of Hamilton (1634-1716) - *2252 John Murray, 1st Marquis of Atholl (1631-1703) - *2253 Amelia Ann Sophia Stanley (1633-1702) - *2254 Richard Watts () - need parents *2256 Francisco Lopes Pereira (1617-bef1703) - *2257 Maria Diaz dle Angelo () - need parents * *2270 Moses Da Costa () - need parents *2436 James Boyd () - these four from http://kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wallace.htm *2437 Margaret Brown () - "md c.1655" *2438 Robert (John) Miller () - *2439 Helen Lamont () - *2560 Adam Duff of Clunybeg (1590-1674) - = *2944 on David Cameron ancestry *2561 Beatrix Gordon (1608-) - born Cairnborrow; cf. her mother-in-law *2562 Alexander Grant () - *2572 Sir Adam Gordon of Park () - "great grandson of Sir William Gordon of Gight (killed 1513)" *2573 Christina Gordon () - second cousin *2574 *2575 *2576 Thomas Skene of Belhelvie or Potterton (c1590-) - brother of *2582. *2577 Sara Leask (c1590-) - *2578 *2579 *2580 *2581 *2582 David Skene (-bef1668) - brother of *2576. "in Zamosky, Poland." *2583 Margaret Chambers () - *2656 Rev Richard Rande (-1691) - died in Baddow, Essex - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand1.htm *2657 Anne Unknown () - *2704 William Wheate of Glympton (1594-1659) - *2705 Elizabeth Stone () - *2706 Sir Robert Jenkinson, 1st Bt of Walcot (1621-1677), son & heir of Sir Robert Jenkinson of Walcot, Oxon. *2707 Mary Bankes (-1691) *2720 George Canning (-1641) - top entry on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/canning.htm *2832 Robert Richardson (-1635) - *2880 Wallace Biggar () - *2896 James Balfour (1619-) - Advocate; md 1645 *2897 Bridget (Beatrice) Chalmers () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm has no more about her, Oct 2011 *2898 Robert Smith of Southfield () - *2899 Elizabeth Hope (), sister of *2903 - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/hope.htm *2900 Gavin Hamilton of Airdrie (-1681)) - *2901 Jean Montgomery () - *2902 William Cochrane Sr () - *2903 Anna Hope (c1634-), sister of *2899 - Bap 22 November 1634 *2906 Cornelius Inglis of Newton () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm has no more on him, Oct 2011 *3056 William Muir (-1662) - top entry on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm, Oct 2011 *3057 Agnes Mitchell (-1625) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm *3062 Robert Smyth (bef1616-c1666) - Born Kilmarnock *3063 Alison Paterson (bef1620-) - Born Kilmarnock; she and Robert are the top of a line on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm, Oct 2011 *3064 Jasper Tough (), cordwainer of Kilmarnock. http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm has no more about these two, Oct 2011 *3065 Margaret Tod () - *3072 ) - Ancestors of Louise Alexandra Mary Barry; see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/barry.htm, which has four tables *3584 Stephen Cheeseman (c1657-1711) - a Canterbury man (Freeman of the city) *3585 Mary Belly (born 1670) nee Phillips ;10-great-grandparents *4096 Robert Arbuthnot in Rora, near Peterhead (Fl. 1587 to 1606). - the top entry on Table H, which says (in Oct 2011) "For his ancestors, see A.a.BB.i.I.4. bb.(2)(E)(e)(ee) on Table A". - Table A has been split; find him around half-way down Table A2 at IaA.a.BB.i.I.4.bb.(2)(E)(a)(bb). "ROBERT ARBUTHNOT. Believed to be identical to Robert Arbuthnot, "brother-german" of James Arbuthnot, 1st of Lentusche. Also believed to be identical to "Robert Arbuthnot of Rora". Robert, brother of Lentusche was certainly one of three brothers who migrated from the Mearns to Aberdeenshire in the 16th century, the other two being James himself and David of Long Seat." *4097 ) - *4098 ) - *4099 ) - *4100 James Gordon of Letterfourie (c1545-) - see http://thepeerage.com/p32943.htm#i329428 *4101 ) - *4102 John Arbuthnot, Sr, 1st of Cairngall (c1580-) - *4103 ) - *4104 ) - *4105 ) - *4160 Thomas Urquhart of Cromarty () - (= *4184 and *16,768) *4161 Hon Helen Abernethy () - *4162 Unknown Innes of Auchintoul () - *4192 John Urquhart of Cromarty (1547-1631) - = *1040 = *1046 *4193 Elizabeth Seton (), only daughter and heir. = *1041 = *1047 *4196 George Gordon, 2nd Marquess of Huntly () - Married in 1607 *4197 Lady Anne Campbell () - *4198 Sir John Grant, 6th of Freuchie () - *4199 Mary Ogilvy () - *4202 Sir Thomas Burnett, 1st Bt of Leys (), see Burnett *4212 Sir Robert Arbuthnot of Arrat, 17th of Arbuthnot (-1633) - "Sir Robert married first, contract dated 23 December 1615, Lady MARGARET KEITH, daughter of George Keith, 5th Earl Marischal" - but the Keith page has the 5th Earl's daughter thus: "Lady Margaret Keith. Dsp. ... " *4213 Lady Margaret Keith () - ?? - see above *4320 Alexander MacKenzie () - Two Alexanders and wives *4321 Margaret Monro (1531-) - need parents *4324 Alexander MacKenzie (-1650) - *4325 Christian Monro () - need parents *4352 James Anstruther b: BEF 1561 d: 1696) - see ancestry *4484 William Douglas (-1640) - ancestry *4485 Isobel Kerr (-1628) - ancestry *4486 John Stewart, 1st Earl of Traquair (c1600-1659) - ancestry *4487 Catherine Carnegie (c1615-) - ancestry *4488 Hugh Montgomery, 7th Earl of Eglintoun (1613-1669) - ancestry *4489 Mary Leslie of Rothes (c1615-) - ancestry *4492 William Cochrane, 1st Earl of Dundonald (bef1618-1685) - ancestry *4493 Euphema Scott of Ardross (bef1623-aft1687) - three ancestors, no dates, Oct 2011 *4494 John Kennedy, 6th Earl of Cassillis (bef1606-1668) - ancestry *4495 Jean Hamilton of Haddington (1607-1642) - ancestry *4496-4499 = 4492-4495 *4500 William Douglas, 1st Marquess of Douglas (1589-1659) - ancestry *4501 Mary Gordon of Huntly (1610-1674) - ancestry *4502 James Hamilton, 1st Duke of Hamilton (1606-1648) - ancestry *4503 Mary Feilding (-1638) - ancestry *4504 John Murray, 1st Earl of Atholl (c1610-1642) - ancestry *4505 Jean Campbell (bef1614-) - ancestry *4506 James Stanley, 7th Earl of Derby (1606-1651) - ancestry *4507 Charlotte De La Tremouille (c1610-1664) - ancestry, including Continental Royalty *4512 Gaspar Lopes Chacim () - need parents *4513 Isabel Pereira, A Mansa (c1593-) - ancestry; no dates in Oct 2011 *4874 James Brown () - http://kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wallace.htm *4875 Christian Boyd () - *5120 John Duff of Muldavit (-1593) - = *5888 on David Cameron ancestry *5121 Margaret Gordon of Cairnburrow () - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/gordon.htm and note her daughter-in-law Beatrix *5144 or 5145, parent of Sir Adam Gordon of Park *5146 William Gordon of Gight () - not to be confused with his knighted grandfather *5152 David Skene of Potterton (c1570-1631) - Married first a daughter of Udny of Udny. See also *5164. Second wife was Claris Seaton. *5153 Unknown Udny of Udny (c1570-) - See also *5153. *5164 David Skene of Potterton (c1570-1631) - Married first a daughter of Udny of Udny. = *5152 *5165 Unknown Udny of Udny (c1570-) - = *5153 *5166 Robert Chambers () - (in Danzig?) *5312 John Rande (c1590-) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand1.htm, estimating date by interpolation *5408 William Wheate of Coventry () - *5409 Anne Quiney (), widow of Richard Bayley of Lichfield *5410 Thomas Stone (), merchant of London *5411 *5412 Sir Robert Jenkinson of Walcot () (Oxon) *5413 *5414 Sir John Bankes PC DCL (), Lord Chief Justice of the Court of Common Pleas. (This and some of the above is from http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wheate.htm, which has nothing earlier for Stone, Jenkinson, or Bankes, Oct 2011) *5664 James Richardson () - nothing more on him or his wife on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/blaikie.htm, Oct 2011 *5665 M Millais () - *5760 Unknown Biggar () - *5761 Jane Wallace () - *5792 Rev Andrew Balfour (c1587-1624) - Minister of Kirknewtown, 1587(??)-1624. *5793 Isobel Arnot () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm has no more on her, Oct 2011 *5796 Sir John Smith of Grotehill and Cramond Regis () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/hope.htm has no more on him, Oct 2011 *5798 Sir Thomas Hope of Kerse (1606-1643) - 2nd son. Lord of Session. See also *5806 *5799 Helen Rae () - see also *5807 *5800 John Hamilton of Airdrie (1569-) - *5801 Janet Hamilton () - *5802 Robert Montgomery of Hazelhead () - *5806 Sir Thomas Hope of Kerse (1606-1643) - = *5798 *5807 Helen Rae () - = *5799 ;11-great-grandparents *8,192 John Arbuthnot, Sr, of Portertown (-1574) - paternal line; "JOHN ARBUTHNOT, Senior, of Portertown in Kincardineshire and of Legasland in Angus. Died January 1573/4. Will recorded 4 February 1576." *8,193 Christian Fraser of Durris (-c1574) *8,320 Alexander Urquhart of Cromarty () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/urquhart.htm *8,321 Katharine Ogilvie () - *8,392 George Gordon, 1st Marquess of Huntly (c1563-1636) - http://awt.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=williams146&id=I073638&style=TEXT and http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/gordon.htm, 30% of the way down the page; he was also the 6th Earl of Huntly; = *9,002 *8,394 Henrietta Stuart of Lennox (1573-1642) - = *9,003 *8,394 7th Earl of Argyll () - *8,395 Lady Agnes Douglas () - *8,396 John Grant, 5th of Freuchie () - *8,397 Lady Lilias Murray () - *8,398 Sir Walter Ogilvy () - *8,399 Lady Mary Douglas () - *8,640 Kenneth MacKenzie (-1611); brother to *8,649 - Hughey file shows both but no grandparents; Ballard gives death date and lots of ancestors *8,641 Unknown Ross () - *8,648 Colin Cam MacKenzie () - *8,649 Mary MacKenzie () - sister to *8,640; parentage *8,990 Thomas Hamilton, 1st Earl of Haddington (1563-1637) - *8,991 Margaret Foulis (1565-1609) - bottom of kenwills page *9,002 George Gordon, 1st Marquess of Huntly (c1563-1636) - http://awt.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=williams146&id=I073638&style=TEXT and http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/gordon.htm, 30% of the way down the page *9,003 Henrietta Stuart of Lennox (1573-1642) - *9,006 William Feilding, 1st Earl of Denbigh (c1582-1643) - http://awt.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=williams146&id=I073612&style=TEXT *9,007 Susan Villiers of Buckingham () - *10,240 John Duff (1520-) - *10,241 Elizabeth Abercrombie (c1520-) - *10,288 or 10,289 etc, grandparent of Sir Adam Gordon of Park *10,292 John Gordon () - one of many *10,304 Robert Skene of Belhelvie or Potterton (c1535-). "Robert Skene of Belhelvie (incl Potterton)". Married first Miss Adie. = *10,328. *10,305 Unknown Adie (c1545-) - *10,328-10,331 = *10,304 10,307 *10,624 Nathaniel Rande (c1550-) - *10,816 Henry Wheate of Walsall () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wheate.htm *10,818 Adrian Quiney of Stratford-upon-Avon () - *11,522 Sir James Wallace of Caragie or Craigie () - "Married a great great granddaughter of Robert I, Bruce." (top entry on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/biggar.htm, Oct 2011) - may be stretching generations but possible - nine generations in about 450 years. "There is another Biggar website run by James A Biggar" *11,584 Rev James Balfour (1540-1613) - "Minister of Guthrie, Forfarshire 1566. Minister of St Giles, Edinburgh, 1589" *11,585 Barbara Melville (-1613) - his 1st cousin once removed and first wife *11,596 Sir Thomas Hope of Craighall (-1646). Lord Advocate 1628. *11,597 Elizabeth Bennet () - *11,598 Alexander Rae of Pitsindie () - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/hope.htm *11,600 Gavin Hamilton of Airdrie (-1591) - *11,601 Isabella Robertson () - *11,602 Robert Hamilton of Torrance () - ;12-great-grandparents *16,384 David Arbuthnot, Sr () - paternal line *16,385 Christian Rhind of Carse () - *16,640 Sir William Urquhart of Cromarty () - top entry on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/urquhart.htm, Oct 2011 *16,641 Hon Susanna Forbes () - *16,784 George Gordon, 5th Earl of Huntly (-1576), great-grandson of James IV of Scotland through both parents - http://awt.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=williams146&id=I073638&style=TEXT and http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/gordon.htm *16,785 Anne Hamilton of Arran () - *16,786 Esme Stuart, 1st Duke of Lennox (c1542-1583) - *16,787 Katharine De Balsac (1547-c1631) - *16,788 6th Earl of Argyll () - *16,789 Lady Agnes Keith () - *16,790 7th Earl of Morton () - *16,791 Lady Anne Keith () - *17,280 Roderick MacKenzie (c1515-1570) - see also *17,298; Placename *17,281 Anne MacDonald (c1515-) - see also *17,299 *17,282 David Ross (c1480-1527) - *17,283 Helen Keith (c1480-1520) - Helen and the previous three and all of their parents and grandparents *17,296 John MacKenzie (-1561) - need parents *17,297 Elizabeth Grant (1489-) - parents and link to mother's ancestry *17,298 Roderick MacKenzie (c1515-1570) - = *17,280 *17,299 Anne MacDonald (c1515-) - = *17,281 *18,012 Sir Basil Feilding (1580-) - http://awt.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=williams146&id=I073612&style=TEXT *18,013 Elizabeth Aston (1585-) - *18,014 Sir George Villiers, Sheriff of Leicester (c1547-1605) - *18,015 Mary Beaumont, Countess of Buckingham (c1570-1632) - *20,480 Andrew Duff (c1490-1515) - top entry on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff.htm, Oct 2011; see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff2.htm *20,481 Helen Hay (c1490-) - *20,482 George Abercromby of Pitmedden (1472-1552) - *20,483 Christian Barclay (c1472-) - *20,576 or 20,577 etc, Sir William Gordon of Gight (-1513) (below) by being a great-grandparent of Sir Adam Gordon of Park *20,584 Sir William Gordon of Gight (-1513), "Killed Flodden 9 Sept 1513. He had the lands of Aboyne and he exchanged these with his brother Adam for the lands of Gight" - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/gordon.htm, just over half-way down page, Oct 2011 *20,608 James Skene of Bandodle then of Wester Corse (c1505-) - the earliest Skene on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/skene.htm, Oct 2011 but there are many more elsewhere. For Wester Corse, north-west of Lumphanan, see streetmap *20,609 Janet Lumsden of Cushnie (c1505-) - *21,248 John Rande (c1510-) - interpolating date estimate *21,632 William Wheate (), born around 1500; http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wheate.htm *23,168 David Balfour of Powis (c1500-1580) - "Succeeded to Inchrye." *23,169 Katherine Abercrombie (1500-1558) - Kittybrewster site does not say who her mother was, Oct 2011 *23,170 Rev Richard Melville of Baldovie (1522-1575), Minister of Maryton - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm *23,171 Isabell Srymgeour (), sister of the Laird of Glaswell - "Scrym-"? *23,192 Henry Hope (). Merchant of Edinburgh. Top couple on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/hope.htm, Oct 2011. *23,193 Jacqeline de Tott () - *23,194 John Bennet of Valleyford and Tranent () - *23,200 Methusalem Hamilton of Airdrie () - *23,201 Christian Bell or Ball () - *23,202 John Robertson of Earnock () - ;13-great-grandparents *32,768 Hugh Arbuthnot, Sr (-c1477) - paternal line *32,769 Janet Balmakewan (-c1477) - *34,560 Alexander MacKenzie () - Ballard file *34,561 Margaret Munro (c1470-) - *34,562 Donald Crumach MacDonald (bef1506-) - *34,563 Margaret MacDonald (c1490-) - *34,564 Alexander Ross (c1440-1487) - *34,565 Towye (Dorothy) Sutherland (c1440-) - *34,566 Gilbert Keith (c1418-) - *34,567 Janet Graham (c1440-) - dau of Patrick 1st Lord Graham *36.008 George Gordon, 4th Earl of Huntly () - also Earl of Moray: http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/gordon.htm *36,009 Lady Elizabeth Keith () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/keith.htm *40,960 John Duff (c1460-) - *40,966 (James) Barclay of Gartley (-1513) - *40,967 Christian Stewart (c1440-) - *41,168 and a lower number George Gordon, 2nd Earl of Huntly (-c1502) - *41,216 Alexander or Alasdair, 9th of Skene (1481-1507) *41,217 Agnes Forbes (1473-) *41,218 Robert Lumsden of Cushnie () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/skene.htm has no more on him, Oct 2011 *42,496 Henry Rande de Holbech (1477-1551) - "Buried Nettleham , near Lincoln. He was a Bishop of Lincoln ...": http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand1.htm *43,264 Richard Wheate (), born within a decade or two of 1470; http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wheate.htm *46,336 Alexander Balfour of Inchrye (1470-c1514) - "Died before 1518 aged between forty and fifty. In charge of the King's cellar (Master of the Cellar) 1499 and 1501. King James IV gave him in lease a tack of Inchrye, near Denmylne in 1502. Confirmed in feu ferme 1510." *46,337 Janet Wemyss () - cf. *18 above *46,338 Thomas Abercrombie, Burgess of Montrose (), of the house of Murthly; see *92,682. Probably born about 1460 to 1470, with daughter Giles (*46,341) probably born before (her sister's - or half-sister's - birth in) 1500 *46,340 Richard Melville of Baldovie (-1547), killed at Battle of Pinkie *46,341 Giles Abercrombie (-c1557) - Kittybrewster site does not say who her mother was, Oct 2011 *46,400 John Hamilton, 1st Laird of Airdrie (-1513). Fell at Battle of Flodden. *46,401 Ellen Crawford () - ;14-great-grandparents *65,536 David Arbuthnot, 11th of Arbuthnot (1423-1470) - paternal line; for his oldest son, Robert, see Table B *65,537 Elizabeth Durham of Grange (-1488) - "Grange near Monifeith" *65,538 George Balmakewan of Balmakewan () - *65,539 () - *69,120 Sir Kenneth 'A-Bhlair' MacKenzie (1452-1497); = *69304 on David Cameron ancestry, by way of son Iain, the 9th Laird; Ballard, which has links to Kenneth's ancestry and that of 14 of the next 15 people; Bryant calls him "Kenneth MacKenzie of Kintail" and says death 7 Feb 1492; A higher-up Ballard pedigree shows up to five further generations; Kenneth is a great-grandson of Malcolm Gillecaluim, 3rd Chief MacLeod (1296-1370) *69,121 Agnes Fraser (c1457-c1494) - her father was a great-great-grandson of Robert II of Scotland (1316-1390) *69,122 William Munro (-1505) - *69,123 Anne MacLean () - daughter of Lachlan Og, 8th Chief of MacLean (c1410-c1432), who was a great-great-grandson of Robert II of Scotland (1316-1390) *69,124 Donald Galloch MacDonald (c1470-1506) - his father was a great-great-grandson of Robert II of Scotland (1316-1390) *69,125 Unknown MacDonald (c1487-) - *69,126 Alexander MacAllan MacDonald (c1470-c1530) - *69,127 Dorothy MacKintosh (c1472-) - daughter of the 12th Chief *69,128 John Ross (c1420-) - was a great-great-grandson of Robert II of Scotland (1316-1390) *69,129 Christian MacLeod (c1420-) - was a great-great-granddaughter of Robert II of Scotland (1316-1390) *69,130 Alexander Sutherland (c1403-bef1484) - *69,131 Muriella or Morella Chisholm (-aft1474) - *69,132 Andrew Keith (c1370-aft1447) - *69,133 Janet Unknown (c1394-abt1460) - *69,134 Patrick 1st Lord Graham (c1400-c1466) - *69,135 Christian Erskine (c1402-aft1479) - was a great-granddaughter of Robert II of Scotland (1316-1390) *72,018 Robert Keith, Master of Marischal (-c1520) - "Dvp after 1513 and by 22 April 1525": http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/keith.htm *72,019 Elizabeth Douglas () - *81,920 John Duff (c1430-) - *81,932 Patrick Barclay of Gartley (c1410-) - *81,933 Elizabeth Arbuthnott (c1410-) - *82,432 Gilbert Skene (c1450-) *82,433 Christian Mercer of Balleg (c1455-) *84,992 Isaac Rand (c1440-) - interpolating *86,528 William Wheate (), born within a decade or two of 1440; http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wheate.htm, which has nothing more, Oct 2011 *92,680 Melville of Dysart () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm has no more on these four people, Oct 2011 *92,681 *92,682 Thomas Abercrombie, Burgess of Montrose () - = *46,338 above *92,683 *92,800 Sir Robert Hamilton of Preston () - *92,801 Margaret Mowat () - ;15-great-grandparents *131,072 Robert Arbuthnot, 10th of Arbuthnot (-1450) - paternal line *131,073 Giles Ogilvy (-1468) *144,036 William Keith, 3rd Earl Marischal (-c1527) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/keith.htm *144,037 Elizabeth Gordon () - *144,038 John Douglas, 2nd Earl of Morton () - *163,840 John Duff (c1400-) - *169,984 John Rande (-1474) - *185,602 Sir John Mowat of Stonehouse () - earliest person on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/hamilton.htm ;16-great-grandparents *262,144 Hugh Arbuthnot, 9th of Arbuthnot (c1380-c1446) - paternal line; "Of age by 26 May 1404. Died on or after 13 March 1446" *262,145 Lady Margaret or Janet Keith (-1419) - Website prefers "Margaret" *262,146 Sir Walter Ogilvy of Lintrathen, High Treasurer of Scotland () - *262,147 ) - *288,072 William Keith, 2nd Earl Marischal (-1483) - *288,073 Mariota Erskine () - *288,074 George Gordon, 2nd Earl of Huntly () - *327,680 David Duff (1375-) - *327,681 Agnes Chalmers of Muldavit (c1375-) - *339,968 John Rande (1351-1423) - top entry on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand1.htm, Oct 2011 ;17-great-grandparents *524,288 Philip, 8th de Aberbuthnot (c1330-c1400) - paternal line; "Of age by 25 April 1355. Died c.1400. Had a new charter of his lands from Douglas, Lord of Galloway and Bothwell, 25 October 1372"; had two daughters by first wife "Lady JANET KEITH, daughter of Sir WILLIAM KEITH, Marischal of Scotland (d. bedore 1410) by Margaret Fraser of Touchfraser" *524,289 Margaret Douglas () - "MARGARET DOUGLAS, daughter of Sir JAMES DOUGLAS of Dalkeith and later the husband of FLEMING of Braid". *524,290 Sir Robert Keith of Dunnottar, Marischal of Scotland (-c1430) - *524,291 ) - *524,292 Ogilvy () - *524,293 ) - *576,144 William Keith, 1st Earl Marischal (-bef1476) - *576,145 Possibly "Mary Hamilton, dau of Sir James Hamilton of Cadzow" but "The identification of Earl William's wife is not certain. She may have been Marjorie Fraser, dau of Alexander Fraser of Kinnell and Lovat. She died before 11.1442" - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/keith.htm *576,146 Thomas Erskine, 2nd Lord () - *655,360 John Duff (-1404) - Generations 21-30 ;18-great-grandparents *1,048,576 Hugo, 7th de Aberbuthnot (-c1355) - paternal line *1,152,288 Sir Robert Keith, Marischal (-c1430). "Married the heiress of Troup"; their other recorded child was "Margaret Keith. Died 1419. Married Hugh Arbuthnot, 9th of Arbuthnot (d 1446)" - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/a2.htm *1,310,720 David Duff, 11th Earl of Athole () - and http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff2.htm continues for several generations up to Alpin of Scotland ;19-great-grandparents *2,097,152 Duncan, Jr, 6th de Aberbothenoth (c1314-c1368) - paternal line; Kittybrewster says "Born by c.1330. Died in or after 13 September 1368", but birth involving Duncan, Sr, must have been before 1315 *2,304,576 Sir William Keith, Marischal (-bef1410) - this couple are in the top box of http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/keith.htm, Oct 2011 *2,304,577 Margaret Fraser (), dau of John Fraser of Touchfraser. ;20-great-grandparents *4,194,304 Duncan, Sr, 5th de Aberbothenoth and of Fiddes (-1314) - paternal line ;21-great-grandparents *8,388,608 Sir Hugh (Le Blond), 4th de Aberbothenoth (-c1282) - paternal line; "Died in or after 2 August 1282" ;22-great-grandparents *16,777,216 Hugh, 3rd de Aberbothenoth (-c1238) - paternal line; "Died in or after 12 March 1238" ;23-great-grandparents *33,554,432 Duncan, 2nd de Aberbothenoth (bef1207-c1238) - paternal line; "Born by 1206. Died in or after 20 March 1238" ;24-great-grandparents *67,108,864 Hugh de Swinton, 1st de Aberbothenoth () - paternal line; "HUGH DE SWINTON, 1st de ABERBOTHENOTH, of whom see above" (presumably a reference to the top half of the original Table A, now Table A1). "Is supposed to have married MARGARET OLIPHARD, of whom see above" ;25-great-grandparents *134,217,728 ) - paternal line, which goes on for a dozen generations on Table A1 ;26-great-grandparents *268,435,456 ) - paternal line ;27-great-grandparents *536,870,912 ) - paternal line Generations 31 upwards ;28-great-grandparents *1,073,741,824 ) - paternal line ;29-great-grandparents * paternal line ;30-great-grandparents * paternal line ;31-great-grandparents * paternal line ;32-great-grandparents * paternal line ;33-great-grandparents * paternal line ;34-great-grandparents * paternal line ;35-great-grandparents * paternal line ;36-great-grandparents * paternal line ;37-great-grandparents * paternal line ;38-great-grandparents * paternal line ;39-great-grandparents * paternal line ;40-great-grandparents * paternal line